


Someday all our dreams will come to be

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Party, Confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FRIENDS AU - “our christmas party turned into a tropical theme because the radiator is broken and it’s hotter than hell in here - damn you look good without a shirt i never noticed before asgdhfjgkhl” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday all our dreams will come to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/gifts).



> Here's day 5 of 12, and it is gifted to Cas. You are such a great person and I truly adore you. You have been in my city for like a month and I still haven't seen you1!#$# I hate myself for that but I had my reasons (finals suck), but we have time now that I'm off from school so I cannot wait to meet you in person and hang out! This is fluffy (sorta) but real smutty so enjoy :p 
> 
> Title comes from 'Someday At Christmas' by Justin Bieber :)

“Mick, let’s go, we’re going to be late!” Mandy yells from the hallway of their apartment. Mickey’s been living with his sister for a couple years now ever since she moved back to Chicago. Mickey had moved out of their family home a year before she came back home and he immediately moved her into his apartment.  
  
“Fuckin’ relax,” Mickey says coming out to join her as he zips up his coat over his black dress shirt and his dark jeans. “We gotta stop by Ian’s before we go to this party.”  
  
Mandy groans. “We’re never going to get there,” She says as she opens the door. “Let’s go get your boyfriend.”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Mickey sighs. She constantly teases them, saying that they act like an old married couple with the way they know each other like an open book, how they banter and tease each other. It’s just that they’ve been best friends for a couple years now but it feels like they’ve known each other their whole lives.  
  
Mickey stops the car in front of Ian’s building as he sees Ian come to the car and get in the back seat, behind Mickey.  
  
“Hey, Mick,” He says as he rubs Mickey’s shoulder once before settling back in his seat. “Mandy.”  
  
“Hey,” They both say glancing back briefly at him.  
  
Mandy talks about this party she’s dragging them to, well, dragging Mickey to who’s dragging Ian to. Mandy and Ian are friends too but not as close as Mickey and Ian are.  
  
They get to this frat house, Mickey parking the car across the street. “You didn’t say anything about this Christmas party being at a frat house,”  Mickey complains. Ever since Mandy came back home she enrolled in community college classes before applying to the University of Chicago. She just finished her first semester there and made a bunch of new friends. Mickey’s really happy for his sister, if only she didn’t have to drag him to all these shitty parties.  
  
“No shit, you wouldn’t have come if I told you,” Mandy says opening the door to the house.  
  
They get inside and are instantly really hot. “Why the fuck is it so hot in here?” Mickey asks taking his coat and scarf off.  
  
One of Mandy’s guy friends comes to say hello and leads them to where they can discard their coats. He also informs them that the radiator is broken so it’s more of a tropical Christmas party. Most of the guests are already in bare minimum clothing.  
  
They all head to the kitchen to grab some drinks and get this party started. Ian and Mickey stand in the kitchen by an open window as they drink and people watch. Well, more like make fun of the people they see and make up stories about who they are.  
  
“It’s so fuckin’ hot,” Mickey complains again. They were forced to go to the living area and play some games with everyone so they had no more air from outside hitting their hot skin.  
  
“Just take your shirt off or something,” Ian says next to him. “Everyone basically has everything off. Your sister just took her shirt off,” He adds with a laugh.  
  
Mickey groans as he sees his sister sitting next to some of her friends in just some kinda bralette thing, he’s not really sure what it is but he knows it’s not a regular bra like a lot of these girls have on. “What about you? You’re not hot?” He asks Ian.  
  
“Yeah, obviously look at me,” Ian says with a wink to which Mickey punches him in the arm but laughs anyway. “I’ll take my shirt off if you do.”  
  
“You’re such a fucking child,” Mickey says before going to unbutton his shirt. Ian laughs and does the same.  
  
Mickey takes his shirt off and doesn’t have anything under but Ian does, a white tank top under his green plaid shirt. “No fair,” Mickey says pointing to Ian’s still clothed torso.  
  
Ian grins at him, “You usually wear a shirt under, how am I supposed to know you didn’t have anything going on underneath?” He asks.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at him. “Whatever, I’m getting another beer,” He says as he gets up.  
  
Ian’s eyes wander down Mickey’s chest to his abs, watching him walk away and seeing the muscles in his back and arms work as he grabs two beers from the cooler and walk back over. He hands one to Ian and sits back down.  
  
“The fuck are you looking at?” Mickey snaps him out of his starring.  
  
“You,” Ian admits. “I just, damn, you look good without a shirt I don’t think I’ve ever seen you topless before.”  
  
Mickey blushes despite himself and says, “Well, I don’t flaunt myself around like you do.”  
  
“You should, you got something to flaunt,” Ian compliments him again.  
  
“Shut up,” Mickey says embarrassed.  
  
Ian turns more in his seat to face Mickey fully, their knees touching each other. “Seriously, Mick. You’re fucking hot, you don’t need to be shy about it, even though that’s really cute.”  
  
Mickey leans closer, making Ian part his legs. Mickey puts his legs in between Ian’s as he puts his beer down on the table near them. He slides his hands up Ian’s thighs, coming in closer to Ian, who meets him half way, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
Ian takes Mickey’s face into his hands, pulling him closer to him. He parts his lips and allows Mickey’s tongue to slide over his, swallowing the light moans coming from him.  
  
They pull apart and just look at each other before they start to chuckle. “I’ve wanted to do that ever since we met,” Ian admits.  
  
“You just drunk or you mean all this shit you’re spewing?” Mickey asks, making sure.  
  
Ian takes Mickey’s hands into his, looking him in the eyes. “I’m totally serious, Mick. I really like you, and not just as a friend, but like in the way that I want to take you on dates, and fuck you relentlessly, and cuddle on the couch together while we watch Netflix.”  
  
Mickey can’t help but grin at him, cause that’s exactly what he wants. “Good,” He says simply.  
  
Ian pushes him lightly but laughs. “You wanna get out of here?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yes, please,” Ian says eagerly. They both put their shirts back on and grab their stuff before telling Mandy they’re leaving. She tells them she’ll call if she needs them, and with that they’re headed back to Mickey’s apartment.  
  
  
All the way up to Mickey’s apartment they can’t keep their hands to themselves, or their mouths. Inside the elevator, Ian presses Mickey up against the wall as he brings his hands up over his head. Mickey nips at Ian’s bottom lip and pulls his head back to stop their kiss just as the elevator opens. They get off on his floor and rush to the apartment. As Mickey’s trying to get his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door, Ian’s wrapped around his back, hands all over his body, wherever he could touch with all the layers of clothing they have on.  
  
Mickey pushes his ass into Ian before he unlocks the door and leads them inside. It’s a race to get all their clothes off as they make it inside Mickey’s bedroom, closing the door behind them. Mickey stills Ian’s hips, making him stop in his tracks. Ian has everything off apart from his boxers, so does Mickey. Mickey leaves an open mouthed kiss to Ian’s neck, trailing down his chest and abs, until he’s kneeling before him. He pulls Ian’s boxers down and licks his lips when Ian’s erection springs free. Ian steps out of his boxers and kicks them to the side as he pets Mickey’s hair.  
  
Mickey looks up and keeps eye contact as he takes Ian into his mouth. He licks at the slit, twirling his tongue around the head of his hard cock before taking him further. He sucks on the head for a bit until he feels Ian becoming more and more impatient. He takes him further into his mouth, inch by inch, letting Ian push his way in further as well. Ian’s got a firm grip on his hair, and it’s just making him even more turned on, which is causing him to moan.  
  
Ian’s hold on his hair gets tighter and he can feel his dick throb at the sounds Mickey’s making. “Fuck, Mick, you’re so good. You look so good,” He says not able to look away from what Mickey’s doing to him, even though all he wants is to throw his head back in pleasure. “Need to be in you.”  
  
Mickey pulls off and gets to his feet. Ian pulls him into a sloppy kiss as he backs him up to the bed. He pushes him onto the mattress, where Mickey discards of his boxers. Ian crawls up the bed, and up Mickey’s body, as he straddles his hips.  
  
Ian runs his hand up Mickey’s chest, to his neck, as he pulls him into another searing kiss. He moves his hips, rocking into Mickey, sliding their hard cocks together.  
  
“Fuck, need you so bad, Ian,” Mickey moans out, grabbing at Ian’s ass to pull him closer.  
  
“Where’s the stuff?” Ian asks. Mickey just reaches into his bedside table and pulls out the lube and condom.  
  
Ian takes them from him and drops the condom to the bed. He moves down Mickey’s body so that he has better access to his hole. He brings a slicked up finger to his rim, circling it as he licks the precome from the head of Mickey’s cock. Mickey moans at the feelings. Ian inserts his finger as he takes Mickey’s dick into his mouth.  
  
Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s red hair, guiding his head. He inserts another finger, scissoring him open. Mickey’s moaning above him, the pressure of Ian’s fingers inside of him and the feel of his tongue moving around and around his cock, is almost enough to have him come right there. That’s why he pulls him off of him and says, “Get in me now.”  
  
“You sure you good?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, man, c’mon,” Mickey says, losing patience.  
  
Ian smirks at him as he removes his fingers from him. He lazily wipes them on the sheet as he tears the condom packet open with his teeth. He rolls it onto his leaking cock, adding a bit more lube to it just in case, before he’s lining himself up with Mickey’s hole.  
  
He kisses Mickey deeply as he fills Mickey up inch by inch. Moaning into each other’s mouths until Ian’s fully seated inside of Mickey.  
  
“Mick, you feel so good,” Ian says into his ear, licking and nipping at his neck.  
  
“Fuck, so do you,” Mickey says back, pulling Ian closer in. “Go hard.”  
  
Ian bites his earlobe gently before doing as he’s told and pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Ian continues this relentless pace, making Mickey’s toes curl and his belly tighten.  
  
Ian lifts Mickey’s leg up higher over his hip and slams in hard making Mickey shatter. “Right there, fuck, yes,” He moans out, back arching.  
  
Ian continues to slam into that spot that makes Mickey lose all control. Mickey’s clawing at Ian’s back and pulling him in by his ass every time he pulls out.  
  
Ian drops his elbow down near Mickey’s face as he reaches between them with his other hand to wrap around Mickey’s cock. A few tight strokes to his dick does the trick and he’s coming hard between them with a moan of Ian’s name.  
  
Mickey’s clenching around Ian’s cock and he loses it. He kisses him deeply as he comes deep within him.  
  
They’re both panting into the others mouth. Ian’s weight is completely on Mickey now and he’s framing his face with both of his arms. Ian presses a soft kiss to his forehead before rolling off of him and laying by his side.  
  
“I knew it’d be good between us but, fuck, that was better than I could have ever imagined,” Ian says, looking sideways at Mickey.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says with a light laugh. Ian gets up to discard of the condom and get a washcloth to clean them up a bit.  
  
Soon enough, he’s back in bed with Mickey under the covers.  
  
“So tomorrow at Christmas dinner…” Mickey starts. Ever since they became friends, Ian invites Mickey and Mandy over for holidays since they don’t celebrate them. Their holidays have been staying home together and getting shit faced.  
  
“What about it?” Ian asks looking at him with the dim lighting from outside.  
  
“You know… Now that this has happened…” Mickey trails off.  
  
Ian grins at him. “Are we having the relationship talk right now?” He asks.  
  
“Fuck you is what we’re having,” Mickey dismisses.  
  
Ian laughs. He asks, “Are we a couple or not?”  
  
“Yeah…” Mickey says.  
  
He kisses him sweetly on the lips before pulling back and saying, “Of course, we are.”  
  
Mickey smiles softly, going back in for another kiss.  
  
  
The next day, they walk into the Gallagher home hand in hand, celebrating Christmas with each others families, as boyfriends.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
